


Cotton Candy

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Candy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Prompt Fic, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Usami puts a cotton candy machine in Jabberwock Park, the students bicker over what they should do with it.[Prompt 18: “Isn’t it great to live with rules, expectations, regulations, restrictions, and a ball of cotton candy?”]





	Cotton Candy

Hajime stares at the centre of Jabberwock Park, just in front of that rather creepy statue, and his eyes widen. Is this for real?

“Oh boy, candy!” Akane yells, pushing past Hajime.

Beside the cotton candy machine sits a popcorn maker, making this park look like some kind of fairground. Seriously, what the hell is going on?

“What the fuck?” Fuyuhiko mutters. “Who put all this shit here? Wait…” He sighs. “I know that.”

Akane pauses in her attempt to switch on the machines, turning her head. “Huh? You mean…?”

“Yeah, this was obviously put here by Usami,” Chiaki says.

“So what?” Akane says.

“I know she defeated Monokuma, but… it’s hard to ignore the theory that…” Hajime trails off. “Well, that might have all been an act.”

Akane grins. “Oh, don’t be so paranoid, Hajime.”

“Shut the hell up!” Fuyuhiko snaps. “I don’t trust that rabbit as far as I can throw her. Why does no one else think this might be a trap?”

“A trap?” Usami says, and she springs up from nowhere.

As Sonia and Kazuichi shriek in shock, Chiaki smiles and says, “Hey hey, Usami. Did you put this here?”

“Of course I did. I want you all to get along and collect the Hope Fragments. And you’ll be happier if there are nice things dotted around. But…” Her ears droop. “Why do you think this is a trap? I just want you to be happy.”

Fuyuhiko sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, can you turn these on for us?” Akane asks.

“Of course,” Usami says. “You’re all happy, right? Isn’t it great to live with rules, expectations, regulations, restrictions, and a ball of cotton candy? Love, love.”

And as Hajime wonders whether he can trust Usami, the others get stuck in to the cotton candy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
